


Return of the Saiyans

by SophiSinclair



Series: Planet Saiya [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heres a teaser for my new work.<br/>DBZ- what would change if more saiyans had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Saiyans

No one was prepared for their arrival. The day dawned like any other and the team had gathered as usual, at Capsule Corp, to catch up and generally bask in the feeling of home that the saiyans derived from having them all in one place. Goku heard it first, the sound of something breaking the atmosphere. The familiar round pods landed hard on the lawn of Bulma's house, causing every fighter to instinctively shift into their personal fighting stance with Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo at the front. Seven pods landed and from the smoke emerged seven warriors, their tails either wrapped securely around their waists or, in the case of one female, around her thigh.

 

Four male saiyans and two females knelt with their necks bared before Vegeta, the last male remained standing but he too bared his neck.

  
"This is how our initial meeting should have gone, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked but did not release his tenuous hold on his energy.  
"That would have been boring, Geta." Goku laughed, pulling small laughs from their gathered friends. "What brings you to Earth?"

  
The standing saiyan looked up and met Goku's eyes. "We have been looking for his majesty since the destruction of Planet Vegeta. We finally heard of the great super saiyan warriors of earth and had hoped to find our King among them." He glanced at the gathered fighters and smiled, "We are so very pleased to find you all so well and with trueborn sons aswell. I am Taradoc, son of Neri, and these are what amounts to a quarter of what remains of those loyal to the royal house. We have scoured the galaxies, and secured more than one hundred remaining saiyans." Taradoc turned to face Vegeta fully, hands outstretched in supplication. "We desire to restore our people to their rightful place, but we knew that without our King, our rightful King, that we would fall again to the machinations of some creature like Freiza."

  
One of the women stood, the saiyan who had her deep brown tail wrapped around her thigh, "I am Lady Sophia, daughter of Rain, last of my line. I was born after the fall much like those of your trueborn sons. I have seen what Taradoc seeks to do and I can see no better way than with a super saiyan ruling as he should." She smiled, softer than the humans thought a saiyan warrior could.

  
Vegeta's jaw dropped in shock, a Lady had survived. "My Lady, "he bowed lightly before reaching for her hand, "Welcome to Earth, I assume the other female is your maiden and the five warriors your guard?"

  
Sophia allowed Vegeta to escort her over to a chair before nodding, noticing the way everyone gathered was watching her King with open curiosity. "The high council refused to allow me to leave Planet Saiya without the traditional honor guard. Taradoc volunteered because he knew that without seeing me that you would be hard pressed to take his words for truth." She smiled softly again.

  
Vegeta turned and beckoned Goku over. "Kakarot, this is a Saiyan Lady, one of our birthers. She alone could resurrect our people from the brink of extinction."

"Now hold just a minute! " Bulma marched over to Vegeta, irritation high on her cheeks, "What's all this "Trueborn" sons and she alone crap?"  
Sophia shook her head softly, "Your Grace, the term Trueborn is not an insult, it is mearly a term that we saiyans use to distinguish between those born from a mate and those genetically engineered. Your son is Prince Trunks, trueborn son and heir of King Vegeta the second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually this will be absorbed into the main bulk of the story. I am working on the actual first chapter that details the current political climate of Planet Saiya. Look for that before September 1st.


End file.
